TWICE
centre|620x620px TWICE *'Nombre:' **TWICE (Internacional). **트와이스 (Teuwaiseu) en Corea. **トワイス (Towaisu) en Japón. **魏斯劑 (Wèi sī jì) en China. **'¿Por qué 'TWICE'?:' Se refiere a que TWICE te conquistará "Dos veces": una vez por los ojos y otra por los oídos. O lo que sería lo mismo, la primera por sus increíbles puestas en escena y la segunda vez con su excepcional música. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 9 Chicas (1 Taiwanesa, 3 Japonesas y 5 Coreanas). *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 20 de Octubre del 2015. **'Japón:' 28 de Junio del 2017. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' ONCE (원스). **'¿Por qué 'ONCE'?:' "ONCE & TWICE"; una vez y dos veces, ambas palabras van juntas como el hilo y la aguja. Incluso si los fans sólo las aman una vez, ellas les darán el doble de amor. ¡'Una vez' un fan, Dos veces la diversión! *'Lema:' ¡One in a million! (Uno en un millón). *'Color oficial:' Albaricoque y Magenta Neón. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Warner Music Japan (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut' A finales del 2013 J.Y. Park tenía planeado hacer debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicas bajo el sello de la compañía, conocido como 6mix, sin embargo, tras diversas dificultades (entre ellas la salida de dos miembros del grupo), el proyecto nunca llegó a concretarse oficialmente. El 12 de febrero del 2015 se informó que, en conjunto con la cadena de televisión Mnet, JYP Entertainment' '''produciría la transmisión de un nuevo show de supervivencia llamado SIXTEEN. Dicho programa estaría protagonizado por 16 aprendices de diferentes nacionalidades. El 9 de abril del 2015' Mnet y JYP Entertainment anunciaron la fecha de estreno del programa, que sería el 5 de mayo del 2015. El 7 de julio del 2015, se dieron a conocer las integrantes del nuevo grupo de chicas. El 8 de julio del 2015 se dio la noticia de que el grupo debutaría en la segunda mitad del año 2015. '''2015: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'The Story Begins'. El 7 de octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una foto teaser para el debut del grupo de chicas de nueve miembros, anunciando que The Story Begins '''(La Historia Comienza) saldrá el 20 de octubre. La foto teaser muestra a las chicas de pie en un círculo y tomadas de la mano, todo listo para su debut. Escrito en el teaser dice 'SIXTEEN se convirtió en 9''', que hace referencia al programa que salió al aire en Mayo que en última instancia determinó quiénes serían las miembros de TWICE, disminuyéndose de 16 chicas a 9. El 8 de octubre, JYP Entertainment compartió una foto de un teaser horario para el debut de TWICE a través del Twitter oficial de la agencia, informando a los fans que serían revelados detalles durante los siguientes 12 días. El 20 de Octubre, TWICE, reveló su vídeo musical debut con temática de zombies, 'Like OOH-AHH. Like OOH-AHH contiene un divertido vídeo musical con las chicas mostrando una energética coreografía y melodía pegadiza en medio de una ola de zombies. Con una linda letra sobre querer enamorarse, TWICE termina resolviendo el Apocalipsis al hacer que los zombies bailen. The Story Begins entró en la categoría World Albums de Billboard debutando en el puesto 15. También Like OHH AHH entro en World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 6, volvieron a entrar en Billboard en Japan Hot 100 con Like OHH AHH debutando en el puesto 89.' '2016: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Page Two Poco después de confirmarse su regreso para el 25 de abril, el 5 de abril se lanzó la primera imagen teaser para '''Cheer Up', la cual sería su próxima canción a promocionar. El 11 de abril, se lanzó otra imagen titulada ‪Cheer Up! Timetable‬, en la que se daba a conocer la agenda de los próximos lanzamientos para su regreso. El 12 de abril, se reveló la lista de canciones del que sería su segundo mini álbum ‪Page Two, donde se reveló que el mismo tendrá 7 canciones y estará disponible en dos versiones: Pink Ver y Mint Ver. Las 30,000 copias que se colocaron en pre-venta en Synnara, se agotaron en tan sólo 3 horas. A partir del 17 al 20 de abril, se comenzaron a lanzar vídeos teaser e imágenes concepto individuales. El 21 y 22 de abril, se lanzaron teasers para el vídeo musical de Cheer Up, y el 23 de abril se lanzó el Highlight Medley de Page Two. El 24 de abril fue revelada la portada del mini álbum, unas horas antes de su regreso oficial y finalmente, el 25 de abril se liberó el mini álbum Page Two y el video musical para Cheer Up, canción principal del mismo. Cheer Up consiguió en menos de una hora un all-kill perfecto al colocarse en el numero uno en las principales listas musicales como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. El segundo mini álbum de TWICE, Page Two, se lanzó el 25 de abril a la medianoche. Dentro de las 48 horas desde su lanzamiento, el álbum obtuvo el primer puesto en las listas de iTunes de álbumes de K-Pop en Hong Kong, Macao, Malasia. También se colocó en primer lugar en el chart principal del álbumes de iTunes en Hong Kong. Además, la pista principal, Cheer Up, entró al top 5 de los sencillos K-Pop en Macao, Taiwán, Tailandia, Singapur, Indonesia y Filipinas. Cheer Up entró en Billboard en la categoría YouTube Chart debutando en el puesto 25, TWICE es el único artista de K-Pop que entró en aquella lista en el 2016. Cheer Up también entro en la categoría World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 3 y Cheer Up entro en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard debutando en el puesto 32. Además Page Two también entró en Billboard en la categoría World Albums debutando en el puesto 6. JYP Entertainment confirmó el 16 de mayo que el más reciente álbum de TWICE, Page Two, ha vendido más de 100.000 copias desde su lanzamiento, el 25 de abril. Esta noticia se produce pocos días después del lanzamiento del chart mensual de álbumes de Gaon, el 12 de mayo, en el que Page Two se llevó el tercer lugar con 86.860 discos vendidos. Menos de un año desde su debut, TWICE ha alcanzado el máximo sueño de un grupo de chicas al romper el hito de los 100.000 discos vendidos, por lo general dominado y alcanzado por grupos de chicos. 'Tercer Mini-Álbum 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 El 19 de septiembre, se reporto que TWICE se estaría preparando para su regreso con un nuevo mini álbum para el mes de Octubre. El 6 de octubre, los medios confirmaron que TWICE realizará su regreso el día 9 de octubre, JYP Entertainment confirmó su tercer mini álbum titulado '''TWICEcoaster : LANE 1' a través de sus redes sociales. El 11 de octubre a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un vídeo intro en el que regresan a un vestidor después de una actuación de su más reciente éxito Cheer Up. El 13 de octubre TWICE revelo la lista de canciones para su tercer mini álbum titulado TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 a través de sus redes sociales, el álbum contiene 7 canciones revelando que su canción principal se tituló TT, El grupo volvió a trabajar con el equipo de productores Black Eyed Pilseung con quienes ya han trabajado para sus canciones anteriores (Like OOH-AHH y Cheer Up). A partir del 17 al 19 de octubre, se comenzaron a lanzar vídeos teaser individuales para cada integrante siguiendo con los gestos de fruncir el ceño, cada una haciendo señales de TT con sus manos y escuchando de fondo diferentes adelantos para su nuevo álbum TWICEcoaster : LANE 1. El 20 de octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teasers para su canción principal TT, el cual muestra su lindo concepto que hemos visto en anteriores adelantos del grupo para este regreso y cuenta con la participación de dos niños que van a pedir caramelos a una mansión embrujada. El 23 de octubre a la medianoche, TWICE lanzó una serie de teasers en su cuenta oficial de Twitter, mostrando a cada integrante haciendo un movimiento de baile, paso a paso, para su canción principal TT. El 24 de octubre a la medianoche, el grupo publicó su tercer mini álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 y la correspondiente canción principal TT. En sólo una hora la pista logró un All-Kill al colocarse en el número uno en todas las listas a tiempo real como MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 logró el récord por el mayor número de discos vendidos por un grupo femenino durante la primera semana de su lanzamiento por vender 165,000 copias. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 entro en la categoría World Albums de Billboard debuto en el puesto 3, también entraron en World Digital Songs chart de Billboard con TT debutando en el puesto 2, también fueron el único artista de K-Pop en entrar a YouTube Chart de Billboard en el 2016, entraron dos veces en esa categoría este año. TT debuto en el puesto 7, Cheer Up en el puesto 25. También entraron en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard, TT debuto en el puesto 15. 'Edición navideña de su Tercer Mini-Álbum 'TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 El 5 de Diciembre JYP Entertainment revelo que TWICE lanzaría una versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum '''TWICECoaster: Lane1' para navidad. Esta es la nueva edición de su anterior mini-álbum del mismo nombre que fue lanzado en octubre pasado. A través de las redes sociales de TWICE anunció que esta nueva versión navideña estuvo en pre-venta el 12 de diciembre y el álbum salió a la venta oficialmente el 19 de diciembre. Junto con esta noticia, las chicas revelaron la portada del nuevo álbum en donde aparecen vestidas de Santa de manera adorable para mostrar su espíritu navideño. El 19 de Diciembre TWICE lanzo la versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane1, el grupo supero las expectativas y vendió 115.000 desde la pre-venta el 12 de Diciembre. '2017: Primer Tour 'TWICELAND The Opening El 09 de Enero JYP Entertainment revelo que TWICE llevará a cabo su primer concierto titulado '''TWICE 1st Tour TWICELAND The Opening' durante tres días consecutivos desde el 17 al 19 de febrero en el SK Olympic Handball Stadium. Esto marca su primer concierto en solitario a solo un año y cuatro meses de su debut. También se informó que luego de sus conciertos en Febrero, seguirán con una gira mundial. El 25 de Enero, se anunció que la gira también llegara a Bangkok el día 8 de abril y al día siguiente fue anunciado Singapur para el día 29 de abril. 'Regreso con su Mini-Álbum Especial 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 2 El 2 de Febrero a media noche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de TWICE con el texto '''Knock Knock' que anuncia una fecha el 20 de febrero a media noche. Ese mismo día, JYP Entertainment confirmó el regreso del grupo con un nuevo lanzamiento el 20 de Febrero titulado Knock Knock a través de una foto teaser animada y linda de una puerta. El 5 de Febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser donde revelaban que el grupo regresaría con un mini-album Repackage TWICEcoaster: LANE 2. El 12 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo reveló la lista de temas para su álbum TWICEcoaster: LANE 2. Esta nueva versión cuenta con muchas pistas de su anterior álbum, TWICEcoaster: Lane1 (incluyendo su éxito “TT”), con la adición de dos pistas nuevas. El álbum muestra que la canción principal del grupo se titularía Knock Knock. El 13 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo revelo la primera imagen teaser grupal para su regreso con Knock Knock, la imagen teaser sigue la temática de las puertas y el grupo posando delante de ellas.'. El 18 de Febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para su canción principal Knock Knock, en el video las integrantes están vestidas con una gran variedad de atuendos que van brillando por los movimientos del video en stop motion. Ellas muestran un poco las formaciones y el principio de la coreografiá. Knock Knock es una cancion pop con un sonido retro del anterior y con elementos pop rock y electropop, la canción describe el corazón como una puerta y como espera que la persona amada llame a su puerta (corazon). El 20 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo lanzó su nuevo álbum especial, TWICEcoaster: LANE 2 y el vídeo musical para su canción principal Knock Knock. En solo una hora Knock Knock obtuvo un all-kill al colocarse el primer lugar en los ocho grandes charts coreanos en tiempo real, incluyendo Melon, Bugs, Genie, Soribada, Naver, Mnet, olleh y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster: LANE 2, encabezó los charts de álbumes de iTunes en Singapur, Taiwán y Malasia, y su canción titulada “Knock Knock” entró en el top 10 en los charts de canciones en nueve países como Suecia, Hong Kong, Singapur y Tailandia. En los charts estadounidenses, lograron el No.1 en el chart de discos y el No. 2 en el chart de canciones. Además, aparte de su nuevo álbum, sus tres álbumes anteriores también subieron al top 10 en los charts de álbumes. Desde su lanzamiento, Knock Knock ha estado rompiendo récords constantemente y actualmente tienen el título por alcanzar los 30 millones de vistas al igual que los 40 millones de vistas en el menor tiempo. También lograron el video con más vistas en 24 horas para un grupo femenino. 'Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'Signal El 1 de Mayo a medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló la primera foto teaser de los miembros del grupo con el vestuario del concepto a través de su cuenta de Twitter, la imagen muestra a las integrantes en uniformes elegantes posando en un elegante salón. En la foto se revela también la fecha en la que TWICE hará su regreso y el nombre de su canción principal, '''Signal'. El 2 de Mayo JYP Entertainment reveló la lista de canciones del cuarto mini álbum del grupo, el cual contará con seis canciones incluyendo la canción principal producida por J.Y. Park. Horas mas tarde JYP Entertainment revelo una segunda imagen teaser grupal que muestra el mismo concepto con las miembros en sus mismos lugares pero esta vez sonriendo. El 13 de Mayo TWICE publicó un teaser spoiler con la letra para su canción principal Signal, el tema habla sobre enviar señales a la persona en la que estás interesada y sentir frustración porque no recibe el mensaje. En la canción se destaca principalmente la repetición de la onomatopeya jjirit que haré referencia al sonido de una señal. El 14 de Mayo a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment lanzó un álbum spoiler para su próximo mini álbum Signal, el cual incluirá una pista a promocionar bajo el mismo nombre. El sentimiento de todo el álbum parece ser brillante con seis canciones en total que varían de género. Notablemente, la ex-compañera de sello de las chicas, HA:TFELT (Yeeun) es la escritora de otra de sus canciones “Only You”, mientras que las miembros Jihyo y Chaeyoung escribieron la letra para “Eye Eye Eyes”. El 15 de Mayo a las 6PM JYP Entertainment reveló el MV para la canción principal del grupo Signal a tan solo 3 meses desde su regreso anterior con Knock Knock. Siendo la primera vez que J.Y.Park produce una canción para el grupo desde su debut. Signal logró un all-kill tras llegar al nº1 en tiempo real de las grandes listas musicales coreanas, MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver, Bugs y Soribada, entre otras. Signal también subió en las listas internacionales, llegando al nº1 en la lista de discos de iTunes en Hong Kong, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia Vietnam, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia, Macau, Islas Caimán, Brunei y Panamá. También ha llegado al nº3 en Suiza, al 4 en Brasil y México, al 15 en Canadá y al 17 en EEUU. El 23 de Mayo, se revelo que el mini álbum del grupo Signal, vendió 114,000 álbumes en la primera semana de su lanzamiento. Esto significa que superaron su anterior récord de 113,000 álbumes, el cual fue establecido por “'TWICEcoaster: Lane 2'”. Debut en Japón con un Álbum '#TWICE'. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut japonés “#TWICE” el 28 de junio y celebró su debut en el país con su primer mini-concierto el 2 de julio. Según Oricon, TWICE rompio el récord de ventas al vender 200,000 copias en Japón. Integrantes centre|thumb|660x660px De izquierda a derecha: Sana, Na Yeon, Momo, Ji Hyo, Jeong Yeon, Chae Young, Mina, Tzuyu, Da Hyun *Na Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jeong Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Momo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sana (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Hyo (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mina (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Da Hyun (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Chae Young (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Tzuyu (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Album Especial' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Photobook *One In A Million (2017) Reality Show *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 5 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Special (2017) *(JTBC) Lost: Time (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 4 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Begins (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 3 (2016) *(Mnet) TWICE Private Life (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 1-2 (2015) 'Programas de TV' * (TV Asahi) Music Station (Japón 30.06.2017) * (KBS) We Like Zines (13.06.2017) *(MBC) Thinking Oppa (27.05.2017) *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice Season 4 (25.05.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (20.05.2017) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (19.05.2017) *(SBS) The Nation's Big Three (19.05.2017) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol ep. 303-304 (17 y 24.05.2017) *(MBC) New Life For Children (05.05.2017) *ZIP (Japón, 28.04.2017) *Mezamashi TV (Japón, 26.04.2017) *(KBS2) Sister’s Slam Dunk Season 2 ep. 6 (24.03.2017) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (25.02.2017) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01.2017) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (15.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (25.12.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (04.12.2016) *(Mnet) Yang and Nam Show (24.11.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (01.11.2016) *(tvN) SNL Korea (29.10.2016) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol ep. 274 (26.10.2016) *(SBS) People Looking For Laughter (26.10.2016) *(tvN) Problematic Men (11.09.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(MBC) Real Men (14.08.2016) *(KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (31.07.2016) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol ep. 261-262 (27.07.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo Special Stage (03.07.2016) *(SBS MTV) The Show Special Stage (28.06.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo Especial (12.06.2016) *(MBC) Music Core Especial (11.06.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (10.06.2016) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Especial (09.06.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (05.06.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (04.06.2016) *(KBS2) Vitamin (26.05.2016) *(SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (23.05.2016) *(KBS2) Sister’s Slam Dunk ep. 6 (12.08.2016) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol ep. 249 (04.05.2016) *(KBS) Inmortal Song (21.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (26.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (15.03.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo de TWICE cover Girls' Generation Gee (13.03.2016) *(SBS) Star King (29.02.2016) *(MBC) Live MBC (23.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (08 y 09.02.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (23.01.2016) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (22.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03.01.2016) *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31.12.2015) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (29.12.2015) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol ep. 228 (09.12.2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.11.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03.11.2015) *(MBC) Section TV (04.10.2015) *(Mnet) SIXTEEN (2015) Videos Musicales *J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) (2016) 'Programas de Radio' *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (25.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (13.06.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Jo Yoonhe Volume Up (02.06.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Young Street (30.05.2016) *(KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block (23.05.2016) *(MBC) FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song At Noon (12.05.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.04.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (27.10.2015) *(SBS) Cultwo Radio Show (22.10.2015) Tour *'TWICE 1st Tour "TWICELAND The Opening" 2017' **17, 18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Abril - Singapore - The Star Perfoming Arts Centre **17 y 18 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium 'Conciertos/Festivales Participativos' *Korea Music Wave (23.09.2017) *K-Pop Super Concert (16.09.2017) *TS One Summer Buzz (08.08.2017) * KB Liiv Rock & Star Concert (08.07.2017) *KCON New York (24.06.2017) *Dream Concert (03.06.2017) *U Have A Dream (31.05.2017) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (20.05.2017) *New Life For Children (05.05.2017) *Korea Cable TV Awards Show (10.03.2017) *MBC Gayo Daejeon (31.12.2016) *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *Music Bank In Gyeongju (18.11.2016) *M! Countdown In Jeju (27.10.2016) *Busan One Asia Festival (23.10.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *MBC Korean Music Wave (08.10.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (02.10.2016) *DMC Festival (01.10.2016) *Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *KBS1 Open Concert (24.09.2016) *World Friends Music Festival (11.09.2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics K-Pop Festival (09.09.2016) *G-500 Kpop Festival (08.09.2016) *Samsung Live & Quiz Concert (07.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Japón (02, 03 y 04.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Korea (06 y 07.08.2016) *KCON In Los Angeles (31.07.2016) *MBC FM4U Park Jiyoon's FM Date Public Broadcast (28.06.2016) *Suwon K-Pop Super Concert (16.06.2016) *Chungang University Festival (27.05.2016) *Kaist Festival (26.05.2016) *Ajou University Festival (25.05.2016) *Yongin University Festival (25.05.2016) *SGC Super Live (05.05.2016) *KCON x Japan (10.04.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (31.10.2015) *K-Pop Jeju Festival (25.10.2015) 'Anuncios' *SK Planet 11th Street (2017) *MLB (2017) *I•SEOUL•U (2017) *STRIKEZON (2017) *Pocari Sweat (2017) *SPRIS (2016-2017) *Lost Tale (2016) *Shoolooks (2016, Junto a SF9) *Nature Collection (2016) *Golfzon (2016) *Lotte Duty Free (2016, Junto a 2PM) *Dunkin Donuts (2016) *Gamaro Gangjeong Chicken (2016) *Legion Of Heroes (2016) *TOMARU (2016) *LG Household & Health (2016) *REDCETTU (2016) *NBA Korea (2016, Junto a GOT7) *I.Seoul.U (2016, Junto a Nichkhun) *Bank Kookmin (2016) *Sudden Attack (2016) *LUCA JAY SHOP (2016) *Innisfree (2015) *ELSWORD (2015) *Snoopy (2015) *K-Milk (2015) *Shoolooks (2015, Junto a J.Y.Park) Premios 'Curiosidades' * Las integrantes fueron las ganadoras del programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN a excepción de Momo que fue elegida especialmente por JYP Entertainment (staff de la empresa) y Tzuyu quien fue elegida por el público. * Inicialmente, Na Yeon, Ji Hyo, Jeong Yeon y Min Young iban a debutar como 6MIX junto a las ex-aprendices Lena y Cecilia. Cuando esta última decidió marcharse de la empresa, los planes del debut se mantuvieron gracias a la incorporación de Sana al grupo. Sin embargo, tras la salida de Lena, se decidió poner fin al proyecto y hacer el programa SIXTEEN. * Momo fue escogida como la novena miembro de TWICE '''después de haber sido eliminada. Ante la gran controversia que causó esto y a pesar de que J.Y. Park explicó los motivos, JYP Entertainment decidió publicar un comunicado oficial y extenso en su página web en donde pide disculpas por no haber explicado por completo el método de selección durante el ultimo episodio diciendo: "Pensando en los espectadores decidimos agregar (ya con los siete) dos miembros más, uno basado en la opinión del público (Tzuyu) y el otro basado en la opinión de JYP Entertainment y su staff de entrenadores (Momo)" por lo tanto una vez escogidas las siete, el resto de aspirantes están eliminadas. * Mina, Sana y Momo formaban parte de la "Japanese Line" (grupo proyecto que JYP Entertainment planeaba hacer debutar en Japón) junto con la ex-aprendiz ''Sika'', sin embargo como está ultima abandonó la empresa, no pudieron debutar. * Tras ser anunciada la fecha oficial de su debut, '''TWICE '''se convirtió en tendencia en diferentes países, entre los que cabe mencionar a Tailandia, Vietnam y Corea. Así mismo, logró ocupar el primer lugar de búsquedas en tiempo real en '''Naver. * En una foto subida al''' Instagram del grupo, se rebeló oficialmente a Ji Hyo como la líder de '''TWICE. En un principio se pensó que la líder sería Na Yeon, por ser la mayor. Sin embargo, Ji Hyo, al haber entrenado durante más de 10 años en JYP Entertainment es la miembro más experimentada del grupo'.' * En una entrevista dijeron que su modelo a seguir es el veterano grupo G.O.D., ya que admiran la buena relación de los miembros, quienes han logrado mantenerse juntos a pesar de los años y de sus respectivos trabajos en solitario. * Tzuyu se vio atrapada en medio de una controversia política después de que en el programa “My Little Television” fuera vista sosteniendo una bandera de Taiwán. Dicha acción fue tomada por el cantante taiwanés Huang An (quien es un fuerte opositor al movimientos separatista), como un acto en que la joven cantante apoyaba la independencia de Taiwán sobre China. A pesar de que las acusaciones de Huang An fueron totalmente falsas la controversia creció y Tzuyu tuvo que disculparse de algo por lo cual no tuvo la culpa, incluso el presidente de Taiwán dijo que Tzuyu no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, que fue utilizada en la política y que tan solo era una niña; Tzuyu nació en Taiwán y solo por agarrar una bandera del lugar donde nació fue culpada de opositora. *El 20 de Octubre de 2016, la lista Gaon anunció que Cheer Up de TWICE ha sido la canción con más streaming en el 2016. La canción fue lanzada el 25 de Abril y en 42 semanas acumuló un récord de 93.7 millones de reproducciones. *El 16/11/2016 rompieron un récord con su MV Cheer Up alcanzando los 100 millones de vistas en YouTube a menos de 7 meses de su lanzamiento. Convirtiendo a''' Cheer Up''' en el primer MV del 2016 en sobrepasar los 100 millones de visitas. *El 11/11/2016 Like OOH-AHH fue el primer MV debut en sobrepasar los 100 millones de visitas después de un año, 22 días y 7 horas. * El MV de Cheer Up logró llegar a las 100 millones de vistas en menos de un año después de que el MV Like Ohh Ahh lograra alcanzar los 100 millones. * Cheer Up quedo en el puesto #1 como la canción favorita de los soldados coreanos, muchos soldados mencionaron esto: "Cada vez que hay un momento difícil escucho Cheer Up, con esta canción me anímo y me da energía". * Gallup Korea hizo una encuesta para saber cuales fueron los artistas y las canciones más queridas durante el 2016, TWICE esta en el puesto #2 como Artista Favorito del 2016 y Cheer Up esta en el puesto #2 como Canción Favorita. * TT llegó a los 845,648 de oyentes en MelOn en las primeras 24 horas, lo que lo convierte en la sexta canción más escuchada en las primeras 24 horas en toda la historia de MelOn. * TWICE archivó 91 Perfect All-Kills con su canción TT de su tercer mini álbum TWICEcoaster: LANE 1, también estuvo número uno en las listas musicales por 4 semanas consecutivas. * TWICE rompió sus propios récords de reproducciones en YouTube, antes tenia el récord con Cheer Up de llegar más rápido a las 100 millones de reproducciones, pero con su MV TT '''logró romper todos sus propios récords. * Con 3 Mini-Álbums en 1 año, '''TWICE ya entra en el top 10 de los Grupos Femeninos de K-Pop con Mejores Ventas de todos los tiempos con un total de más de 450,000 Álbums. *En su primera semana con TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 se vendieron 94,112 mini álbumes en Hanteo y 165,000 en Gaon. *'TWICEcoaster: LANE 1' sobrepasó las 200.000 copias vendidas en Hanteo y 350.000 copias vendidas en Gaon. *El 21 de Diciembre YouTube publicó una lista de los vídeos K-Pop más vistos en el 2016 Cheer Up '''quedó en el puesto #2 y en el puesto #5 su canción '''TT. * MV Bank Stardust reveló los 5 mejores MV de grupos de chicas del 2016, Cheer Up estuvo en el puesto #1 mientras que TT en el puesto #3. * El 03 de Noviembre del 2015 las chicas comunicaron desde Instagram que el nombre del fandom sería ONCE. * Expertos en la industria de K-Pop escogieron las mejores canciones y grupos de K-Pop del 2016, TWICE fue escogido como el Artista del Año, los 10 expertos concordaron que TWICE fue el grupo más exitoso del año 2016, mencionaron que Cheer Up y TT fueron grandes éxitos, que sus mini-álbums se vendieron muy bien y también mencionaron sus récords impuestos en YouTube. Además, Cheer Up '''quedó en el puesto #1 como Canción del Año y '''TT quedo en el puesto #2. *Las entradas para sus conciertos de tres días TWICELAND The Opening se agotaron en tan solo 40 minutos. * Su MV Knock Knock alcanzó las 10 millones de visualizaciones en 24 horas y 23 minutos. * Después de que se liberara Knock Knock, Like OOH AHH volvió al TOP 100 de MelOn, algo sorprendente porque Like OOH AHH es su canción debut y fue lanzada en el 2015. * Después del lanzamiento de Knock Knock, el grupo tuvo todas sus canciones promocionales en el TOP 100 de MelOn; Like OOH AHH, Cheer Up, TT y Knock Knock lo que fue algo sorprendente para un grupo de chicas que tiene tan solo un año y medio desde su debut. * Knock Knock entró en primer puesto en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Singapore, Tailandia, etc. * Knock Knock llegó a los 873,114 de oyentes en MelOn en las primeras 24 horas, lo que lo convierte en la cuarta canción más escuchada en las primeras 24 horas en toda la historia de MelOn; 52.9% mujeres y 47.1% hombres. * Es uno de los pocos grupos de K-Pop en entrar más veces a Billboard Japan Hot 100 superando a varios grupos conocidos de K-Pop. TT está en el puesto #3 de canciones de K-Pop con más semanas en el Billboard Japan Hot 100 y TWICE está en el puesto #10 de Artistas de K-Pop con más semanas en el Billboard Japan Hot 100. * Cheer Up '''y '''Like OOH-AHH tienen más de 170 millones de reproducciones en YouTube siendo el segundo grupo del K-Pop en lograrlo. * TT es actualmente el MV más visto en YouYube de un grupo de chicas de K-Pop, teniendo actualmente mas de 230 millones de visitas. * Llego a 1 millón de likes en su MV TT, '''convirtiéndose en el 3er grupo femenino en lograrlo. * Se encuentra en el TOP5 de grupos femeninos de K-Pop en el Worldwide iTunes Charts. * Está en el TOP4 de Grupos Femeninos Digitales en Japón (Cabe mencionar que aun no han debutado en Japón y es el único grupo femenino coreano actualmente en el TOP4). * '''TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 se convierte en el 7mo álbum más vendido por artistas femeninas en la historia de Corea del Sur. * TWICEcoaster: LANE 2 sobrepaso las 120,000 copias en Hanteo en tan solo 9 días desde el lanzamiento. * Su MV Knock Knock alcanzó las 100 millones de visualizaciones en YouTube, 3 meses después de su lanzamiento. * El 23 de Mayo, JYP Entertainment anunció: “TWICE vendió 120.000 copias con su primer mini-álbum, 210.000 copias con su segundo mini-álbum, 380.000 copias con su tercer mini álbum, 280.000 copias con su álbum especial y 250.000 copias con su reciente cuarto mini-álbum, haciendo un total de más de 1.2 millones de copias vendidas”. Esto es especialmente impresionante debido a que el grupo debuto hace poco mas de un año y medio. * Actualmente Knock Knock cuenta con mas de 1 millón de likes en Youtube, siendo el segundo MV del grupo en llegar a esta cantidad. *El 6 de Junio de 2017 han sido nombradas como el nuevo grupo de chicas de la nación en Corea del Sur. *El grupo se posicionó en el puesto #2 en el Oricon Daily Album Chart con #TWICE '''en el primer día de ventas. *En el primer día de su debut en Japón, '''TWICE vendió 46,871 copias. *Han vendido 100,000 copias por su álbum japonés #TWICE '''en sólo 4 días. *La versión japonesa de '''TT '''se posicionó en el puesto #6 en iTunes de Japón y se posicionan en el puesto #16 en el Recochoku Daily Single Chart. *En el 3er día de ventas, '''TWICE vendió 15,795 copias con su álbum japonés y en el 4to día vendieron 10,763 copias lo que lleva un total de 100,953 copias vendidas hasta ahora. *'TWICE '''tuvó un exitoso debut en Japón, razón por la que se agotaron las copias de su álbum en Towers Records en Shibuya. Han estado tomando parte en todos los periódicos japoneses y se han convertido en las invitadas más deseadas en varios shows populares del país. *Varios shows populares y emisoras en Japón enviaron varias coronas florales para celebrar su debut. *Su debut showcase excedió las expectativas. Se esperaba que asistieran 10,000 personas pero en realidad asistieron 21,000 personas por los que tuvieron que acomodarlas en un espacio extra. Los fans japoneses hicieron fila para comprar su mercancía, la cual se agotó totalmente. * Debido a su éxitoso debut con '#TWICE', el grupo' planea hacer un tour en Japón. * El MV de 'Cheer Up '''superó el millón de likes en Youtube, siendo su tercer video en superar esta marca. * La colección de joyas de edición limitada de TWICE, vale aprox. $3,000 dólares. A pesar de tan elevado precio, se agotó rápidamente. *El MV '''Cheer Up '''alcanzó las 200 millones de visitas en Youtube, siendo este su segundo video en alcanzar esta marca. *Su álbum debut japonés '#TWICE 'ha vendido más de 250.000 copias, recibiendo asi la certificación de platino por la RIAJ. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Canal Oficial *YouTube Canal Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial Japón *V Live Oficial 'Galería TWICE-debut3.jpg Twiceii.jpg TWICE Cheer Up Teaser1.jpg Twice-CheerUp.jpg TWICE5.jpg TWICE 06.jpg TWICE7.jpg TWICE 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' TWICE - 'Like OOH-AHH'|Like OOH-AHH TWICE - 'Like OOH-AHH' (Dance Version)|Like OOH-AHH (Dance Ver.) TWICE - Like OOH-AHH (Dance Ver 2)|Like OOH-AHH (School Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up|Cheer Up TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version)|Cheer Up (Stadium Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version 2)|Cheer Up (Basketball Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version 3)|Cheer Up (Party Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (AVENGERS Ver)|Cheer Up (AVENGERS Dance Ver.) 'Japón' TWICE - Like OOH-AHH (Japanese ver.) Making Music Video (short ver.)|Like OOH-AHH (Japanese ver.) (Short Ver.) TWICE - Signal (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.)|Signal (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) TWICE「TT -Japanese ver.-」Music Video| TT (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2017